Vampire Roses Special Rabbits
by Olv1993
Summary: A special chapter from my fic 'Vampire Roses' although this isn't part of the main story.


Ok I did originally put on my profile I wouldn't put this up until I get some reviews! XD! Well ok, I did get a review from one person: .QueenViolet. who I thank very much for review the chapters individually! Your an awesome reviewer! XD! This is a small special from 'Vampire Roses' featuring Oliver and Enrique! It is based during the events of Chapter 3: Enrique and is about what he did after he woke up as a vampire, I guess. I didn't add it as an extra chapter because it is not part of the main storyline AND the main character isn't really in it.

* * *

Enrique woke up and arose from his bed. He felt a little light headed but ignored it nonetheless. He stood up and noticed he was not wearing the same clothes as when he went to bed. Not really caring about how that happened he heard a pair of footsteps run past his room. Whoever was running was scared, he could hear the person huffing as he ran past the door. Two seconds later a door slammed and Enrique could hear it being locked.

Enrique decided he'd have a wonder around the castle, maybe find out what scared who he guessed was Johnny judging by how far away the door sounded. He walked silently down the hallway heading to what may be the source. He felt an impulse in his brain.

"Oliver! What if it gets him!?" Enrique whispered, he was worrying and he had no idea why because the way he was today was freaky and looked like he could handle himself.

Either way Enrique ran to the younger boy's room and kicked it open.

"Oliver!" He shouted.

Oliver was sat on his bed, licking his blood stained fingers in a disturbing manner. On a plate in front of him was a rat. He looked at Enrique and smirked.

"Is everything ok?" Enrique said quietly.  
"It is now! Wanna join me for some rat?"

Enrique smiled at went over to him sitting very close, their bodies touched.

"I'm glad everything's alright. I heard someone run and they sounded scared. I worried about you!"  
"I can handle myself dear Enrique. It was likely to be Johnny, my guess is that Robert's up! I'm glad your awake, especially now you're a vampire!"  
"I'm a what!?"  
"A vampire Enrique." He told him.  
"Oh, I thought you said wizard! WAIT! I'm a vampire!? How?" Panic was in his eyes.  
"I 'converted' you my dear!" Oliver stroked his cheek with his clean hand.  
"You did? I see!" Enrique whispered as Oliver removed his hand.

Enrique grabbed Oliver's wrist and licked his blood stained fingers. Oliver smirked, knowing how he felt.

"Why don't we eat the rat first?" He suggested.

Enrique let go and allowed Oliver to snap the rat's corpse in half. He handed him half and they both swallowed their half whole.

"Delicious!" Enrique replied.  
"I know, but it didn't look as tasty as your lips do right now!" Oliver gave a sly smile.  
"Y-you think!?" Enrique was wondering where it was going.  
"Of course, you really turn me on Giancarlo!"

Enrique blushed at Oliver's sexual voice. Acting on impulses he kissed the younger vampire. Oliver kissed back and his tongue made way into Enrique mouth, licking his fangs. Their mouths glued together for five minutes, before they broke away from their sensational kiss.

"I'm hungry!" Oliver pouted.  
"What would you like?" Enrique asked.  
"RABBITS! I'd love to EAT some RABBITS!"  
"Ok, lets get some together!"  
"I'd LOVE that!" Oliver gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

The two young vampires ran to go outside Robert stopped them when he saw them.

"And what are you two doing?" He asked.  
"We are going to hunt some rabbits!" Oliver glared at him.  
"I don't think so!" Robert told him.  
"We are going to fucking hunt rabbits whether you fucking like it or not! You old shit!" Oliver shouted.

Robert's eyes widened at him, no one had spoken to him in that way before. Enrique cupped Oliver's chin and they kissed intensely. Robert took this as a cue to leave, he felt disgusted.

"Let's do some hunting!" Enrique whispered.

They went outside, turned into bats and flew to a field where some rabbits were having a midnight graze.

"RUN FOR YOUR LITTLE BUNNY LIVES!" Oliver shouted at the rabbits as he chased them.  
"DON'T LET THE GAY GOTH VAMPIRE EAT YOU!" Enrique shouted as he too chased them.  
"IF HE CATCHES YOU YOU SHALL BE FINISHED! AND HE WILL ALSO SHARE YOU WITH HIS EQUALLY GAY GOTH BOYFRIEND!" Oliver shouted.  
"Aw, thank you dear! THEY'LL MAKE LOVE OVER YOUR DEAD BODIES!" Enrique shouted.  
"AND WHEN THEY ARE FINISHED, THEY SHALL EAT YOU...WHILE THEY KISS! No problem Enrique-poo" Oliver shouted.  
"THEY WILL USE YOUR FLESH AS A TENNIS BALL DURING THEIR SENSUAL TONSIL TENNIS TOURNAMENTS!" Enrique shouted.  
"THEY WILL HAVE NO RESPECT FOR YOU WHATSOEVER...EVER. THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO ESCAPE YOUR FATE!" Oliver laughed as he continued to chase the poor rabbits.  
"YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!"  
"THERE IS NO CHANCE OF ESCAPE...THE GAY GOTH VAMPS LOVE BUNNIES!"  
"YOU WILL ALL BE EATEN! EVERY. LAST. ONE. OF. YOU!"

The rabbits ran panicked as the two boys ran after them, laughing maniacally. Enrique rested and lit a fire while Oliver continued his chase on the cute little fur-balls.

"STUPID BUNNY THEY CAUGHT YOU!" Oliver shouted as he held one in his hand stroking it with his sharp nails. "SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DO NOT HEED OUR WARNINGS?"

Enrique looked at him drooling, they cooked the rabbit and did as they told the rabbits. They played tonsil tennis with the some bits of flesh and fed each other some more. They also chased and caught all they could find. For them, it was quite a romantic night outside the castle.

"It was delicious!" Enrique said.  
"Not as delicious as you!" Oliver smirked.  
"I know, but nowhere near as delectable as you!" Enrique smirked back.

They leaned in for another long, slow, sensational kiss. Ten minutes of making out on the floor later Oliver lifted himself off Enrique a little.

"It's a little cold, wanna continue back at the castle Enrique-poo!?" He asked.  
"Whatever you want to, I just want to screw with you!" Enrique smirked.  
"Then let's fuck each other in my room!" Oliver smirked getting up.  
"Thought you'd never say it!" Enrique smiled, getting himself up.  
"Who the fuck do you think I AM? Of course I want to screw you too!" Oliver glared.  
"I know, I wanted to make sure!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I love you Oliver!"  
"You know I fucking love you too idiot! Cut the mushy shit! Let's GO already!" Oliver turned into a bat and flew to Robert's castle.

Enrique shrugged and did the same. Oliver landed and as Enrique landed, Oliver glared at him.

"You're fucking slow, do you want to shag or what!?"  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" Enrique whimpered.  
"Whatever let's get inside this shit-hole!" Oliver grabbed Enrique's hand and they went inside.  
"What if Robert or Johnny hear us?" Enrique whispered as they walked down a hallway.  
"Robert sleeps too much and like a log now he's a vampire! And shitty baby Johnny-boy'll be too scared to leave his hell of a room! You're not having fucking second thoughts already, you douche!?"  
"Of course not! I just didn't want to be disturbed!"  
"Good!" Oliver smirked.

They went inside Oliver's room and did what they'd planned to do. But I won't tell you because it'll be too much for your brain to handle!

* * *

I would like to thank .QueenViolet. for the rabbit lines (The ones where they were shouting and chasing the rabbits) since we came up with them during our conversations (Hers were mainly the Oliver ones) Anyone see a Harry Potter reference? So, what do you think? Any questions? Review please!


End file.
